Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time
Red-Hair of Class 3-Sea Time (3年SEA組赤髪TIME) is the 9th omake in the series and the first super deformed Chibi style omake. This omake appeared within the 10th anniversary One Piece treasures in July 27, 2007. According to Oda, his boss decided to hold a poll to find out what characters fans wanted to appear in a Mugiwara Theatre short. The main star of the short is Shanks, who claimed the no.1 spot in the poll. Poll Results # Shanks (1483 votes) # Ace (476) # Bon Kurei (459) # Vivi (380) # Paulie (315) # Mihawk (197) # CP9 (187) # Whitebeard (92) # Pandaman (85) # Super Spot-billed Duck Squad (74) # Brook, Buggy (72) Story At the Mugiwara high school, a group of problem students are causing so much trouble that the school board decided to put all the problems students into one class. Afterwards they brought in a top tutor to teach them, he begins a lesson, when the students refuse to behave he knocks them around. At the end of the short, the Principal informs the students that their tutor has left and will not be coming back. The students then all shock the Principal by declaring they'll be tough pirates some day. Cast Named *Iron Man Bully: Franory (Franky) - Seen ordering Buggy to get cola for him. Franky mainly causes trouble by tossing things around. *Monster Bully: Chopahiko (Chopper) - Seen walk together with Franory and demanding sweets off the other students. He has a secret, that he truly is very cute. *Deadly Weapon Bully: Zoromichi (Zoro) - Carries Katana around. Seen being told off by Ace for having swords in school. *Electric Shock Bully: Namie (Nami) - Wears inappropriately short skirts in school and charges 100,000 when boys see her panties. Seen being told off by Paulie for having a short skirt. *Smoking Bully: Sansuke (Sanji) - Seen being told off by Mihawk for having a swirly eyebrow, which Sanji complains about. *Secret Hacker of Darkness Bully: Usoya (Usopp) - Seen hacking the schools computer system to gain access to the schools broadcasting system to hack Den Den Mushi network system across the world. *Behind the Scenes 'Dealings' Bully: Robika (Robin) - Seen walking away from dealing with Vivi. She was also seen smoking a cigarette. *Ridiculously Short Fuse 2nd: Luffyshirou (Luffy) - a nerd who is trying to work hard to get into a good school and gets angry if someone disturbs his studying - even if they are a teacher. The damage he makes is terrible, making him even worse than every bully. *Red Hair Sensei of third year class sea (Shanks) - the Principal brings in Red Hair Sensei to control the students. However he ends up turning them into pirates when he leaves claiming to take responsibility for his students' past actions even though they were not his fault. Unnamed *Vivi - Seen dealing with Robika. *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei - Principal of the school. Brings in Red Hair Sensei to deal with the troublesome students. Later is shocked when the students claim they'll become pirates. *Portgas D. Ace - Tells off Zoro for having swords in school. *Paulie - tells off Nami for wearing short skirts. *Mihawk - tells off Sanji for having a swirly eyebrow. Cameos *CP9 - Various members are seen in the background. *Buggy - is seen being bullied by Franory. *Whitebeard - Seen in the background when Chopahiko is demanding sweets from the students. *Pandaman - random appearance in background. *Karoo - Seen standing behind Luffyshirou. *Brook - Seen standing behind Luffyshirou. *Spandam - Seen behind Luffyshirou. Trivia *Most of the names are parodies of various highschool (dorama) animes. **''Namie'' is based on the famous Japanese female singer, Namie Amuro. The character's appearance is based around the singer's own appearance, who is renowned for wearing short skirts and long boots. Coincidentally, Namie Amuro would later sing for the anime's 14th opening, Fight Together. *This comic is a parody for Japanese drama Gokusen in which the main character who is a teacher have to teach the problem students in 3-D class, and she always wear a jersey while teaching. *When Red Hair Sensei is knocking out the students, he claims his fists hurt the most. The statement means that the reason why his fists hurt the most is because he (as a teacher) has been forced to hit his students. *The lesson Red Hair Sensei gives the group of students is on how to spell the Jolly Roger (dokuro) in katakana. The students reaction is because this is basic writing skills methods designed for a preschool child. *Sansuke's complaint against Mihawk was because Mihawk was telling him off for something minor (Sansuke's eyebrow) when he should be complaining about the fact that he is smoking heavily on school grounds. *Luffyshirou's bandana reads "Harvady" in Japanese text, the name of the college he working to get into. This is most likely a play on the name "Harvard", a top American college. *During the JUMP Festa 2008, the Mugiwara High School was acted out. Because Kazuki Yao voice roles both Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Franky, Kazuki Yao played as Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Franky's role in the short was left out. Shūichi Ikeda, Shanks' voice actor, was absent for the One Piece stage show, so Oda himself went on stage with a chalkboard while wearing a hot pink wig and introduced himself as "Shanks".Oda plays Shanks. *Franory hair style matches Franky's new hair style after the two year timeskip. *Zoro's hairstyle is a mohican style. Tora Gari, one of Zoro's most used moves is a pun on a type of mohican haircut and it is likely this is why he was given the style. External Links *Translation References Site Navigation Category:Omake Category:Articles Without an Infobox